


through a screen

by chenssidehoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doppelganger, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Selfcest, cam boy jongdae, porn star, side baekchen if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenssidehoe/pseuds/chenssidehoe
Summary: When Baekhyun told him to go fuck himself Jongdae didn't think he'd actually go fuck himself– well fuck someone who looks exactly like him.





	through a screen

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil weird and probably really badly written im really sorry prompter but i saw chendae and i immediately had to write it. i accidentally lost half of this fic so i had to rewrite it sjdj im really sorry agAIn
> 
> this is bad im sorry but atlEast we got camboy chen? i hope i did your prompt justice :(

“Dude!” Baekhyun, Jongdae's housemate and best friend, exclaimed loudly. The brunette rushed through his bedroom door with a laptop in hand and his fly open causing the teacher who was grading his students papers to cringe.

He sighed loudly before moving across the couch to give room for Baekhyun who was shamelessly hard. “I’m trying to work here.” he hissed out.

They've jerked off together before and sometimes they occasionally blow each other (and Jongdae's pretty sure they've fucked multiple times) so Baekhyun's hard dick isn’t really bothering him. Baekhyun himself on the other hand is. “You've got to see this.” His housemate said, unnecessarily loud.

“I've got to work.” he quipped back, waving an unmarked test in front of Baekhyun's face. “Not everyone can stay at home all day and masturbate.”

“Actually,” the brunette grinned, ignoring Jongdae’s insults. “They can and that’s exactly what you have to see.”

He groaned loudly when Baekhyun snatched the test away, and plopped his laptop onto Jongdae’s small lap. “Bro, I know we’re close but I don’t have time to look at porn stars right no– HOLY SHIT!” his mouth fell open as his eyes widened so much it felt like they were going to pop out of his socket. “Is that me?”

Baekhyun practically howled with laughter, his shoulder shaking uncontrollably as Jongdae glared at him, clearly offended. “He is _Chen_ , and he's one of the biggest camboys on the site.” He stated a matter of fact, voice was too stable for someone who just saw that his best friend's doppelganger is a cam boy.

A really hot camboy.

Jongdae stared at the screen for a few more minutes, watching as Jongdae 2.0 moaned loudly fucking himself onto a dragon dildo, his stubby nails were clenching his bed sheets while he fucked himself faster. Small pants left Jongdae 2.0’s– no Chen’s– lips, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. A murmur of unintelligible words leaving his lips. Another two minutes passed before Chen came untouched across his stomach, a broken moan leaving his lips— they even sound alike.

“You're hard.” Baekhyun pointed out, grinning from ear to ear.

Jongdae snarled loudly, crossing his legs as he looked away from the screen, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Do you always have to point out the obvious?” he rolled his eyes, amused as Chen introduced himself and told them to follow him(which Jongdae did without hesitation).

His roommate laughed obnoxiously, taking the laptop back. “Writer, remember?” Baekhyun grinned, as Jongdae skimmed through the rest of Chen's videos.

“Fuck you.” the teacher hissed. “He's also 26.” Jongdae pointed out after a while, grinning as Baekhyun leaned closer to look at Chen's mini introduction.

“He's hot.” Baekhyun pointed out again, actually pointing at Chen's dyed blonde hair with curiosity shining in his eyes.

Jongdae grinned, “Thanks.”

The writer rolled his eyes as he stood up, stretching. “I'm getting a beer, want one?” he cocked his head at the younger male. Jongdae simply hummed in response, nodding his head slightly.

Chen's introduction is short and sweet, he's japanese, born in september and works at a café. He also likes books which made Jongdae swoon a little. Chen's cute, hot and is clearly amazing in bed. He's totally Jongdae’s type (but Jongdae might also be a bit of a narcissist.) “I'm going to video chat him.” the young male exclaimed after a few minutes of just thinking.

 

” But Baek!” the younger male whined, hand already opening up Chen's Tumblr. “He's so hot. I really want to fuck him.”

“First of all, you’d bottom between you two and second of all you’ll probably pay $100 to meet him for a second before he leaves you because someone who looks just like you wanting to fuck you is just plain weird.” the older male scrunched his nose, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Jongdae continued to pout. “Or,” he continues after a few seconds of silence. “he finds it really hot and you get to fuck him. Oh god, Jongdae. That’s so fucking hot.”

Said Jongdae beamed, lighting up immediately. “I know right! I’m going to hit him up.” he continued to grin, sending other Jong- Chen a ‘hi~’

” Now we wait.”

Hours passed before Chen finally replied. Jongdae had just finished grading the papers, he was laying on the couch, face unattractively buried into the couch, eyes glued to the TV. Baekhyun came flying from his bedroom, one hand gripping his laptop tightly while the other one played around in excitement.

“He replied! Jongdae he replied!” his best friend screeched, flopping on top of him, laptop already opened to Chen's direct message.

Normally he would shove Baekhyun off of him and whine about him interrupting his extremely important business (read: Star Wars marathon) but he really wants to see what Chen said, so he snatched the laptop from his housemate like an overexcited puppy. “‘hey sweetie, is there anything you want?’” he read aloud, chuckling loudly, “Straight to the point, hot.”

“Will you please stop drooling over your lookalike.” Baekhyun scrunched his nose in fake disgust, Jongdae couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Oh god dude, what if you guys are related.” The fake disgust on Baekhyun's face morphed into a genuine one causing him to laugh.

“Baek,” Jongdae started off, stopping to take a breath, “he’s Japanese and 3 months younger than me. There’s no way we’re related.” He pointed out, leaving the chat to point at Chen's little introduction on his Tumblr.

Baekhyun nodded understandingly, the disgust all gone. “Well, if you’re not related then talk to him dumb ass.”

The younger male couldn’t help but roll his eyes for what felt like the ninth time in the past thirty minutes. He typed out a ‘hey baby boy ;)’ glancing at Baekhyun for approval just to be met with a disgusted and disappointed look. After deleting the message he typed out ‘hey how are you? im jongdae btw, and I was just wondering how much the payment for face timing you would be.’ he felt his friend nod beside him, so he sent the message. In less than five minutes Chen replied, surprising them both.

‘oh?~ the payment is usually based on what you want me to do and the time’  
’do you count per hour or minutes?’  
’ofc hours silly’  
’I'm not really sure what I want but fingering is hot’  
’jUst fingering?’  
’well mostly I just wanna talk’  
’oh- you’re sweet, I might give you a discount ;)’

Baekhyun scoffed, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Sweet? More like pathetic.” Receiving death glares from his housemate.

” It's sweet.” Jongdae sneered, quieting down slightly. “And pathetic, you’re right. Who the fuck pays to talk to a carboy.” he crinkled his nose up, shrugging Baekhyun's arm off his shoulder. Less than a minute after Chen sent another message.

’oh, by the way, can you send a picture of yourself? I don't face time pedos.’  
The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle softly, but the joy quickly seeped out of him as panic seized him. “He wants me to send a picture of me. I look exactly like him!” he quickly shut the computer, turning around to shake his best friend violently. “We can send a picture of you!”

” Jongdae we're not cat fishing a camboy,” Baekhyun stated firmly, opening up his computer again, logging in and quickly opening the chat with Chen.

“Plus I don't need to watch Chen finger himself. I can just watch you for free.” Baekhyun shook his head, sliding the computer onto Jongdae's lap. The younger male sighed, accepting his defeat as his fingers grazed across the keyboard, wondering what to say.

‘Do you want me to do a specific pose? So that you'll know it’s actually me’  
’I'd love it if you held your dick. jk maybe hold up three fingers and stick your tongue out?’  
’I'd prefer the first pose but I guess i can do the second one’

The brunette hesitated for a while before handing his roommate the phone, mumbling for Baekhyun to take an attractive picture of him. Jongdae bit his lip hard as he sent Chen the picture, watching as bubbled kept showing up and disappearing. A few minutes passed but it felt like hours to Jongdae.

’what the fuck’

 

Chen didn't know how to reply. He's seen a lot of weird shit in his three years of being a camboy but this, this has got to be the weirdest thing yet.

He's been talking to user baekhorny for a few hours now. They were talking about what they were going to do during the face time. Jongdae seemed nice and sweet, unlike most people who contact him. But when he asked Jongdae to send a picture of himself and the picture he got was, well, creepy.

Staring at him from his screen was a picture of an extremely handsome man. That looks exactly like him. Jongdae was holding up three fingers while sticking his tongue out, his cheeks are flushed and the tip of his ears are red. Jongdae's hair was a dark brown, completely different from his own blonde hair, but their curled lips and face shaped looked almost identical.

He must admit as much as its unsettling that his doppelganger texted him through his camshow site it's also thrilling, and he kind of wants to know how Jongdae is in bed. Are they alike there too?

A small smirk danced its way onto his kitten-like lips before he opened his phone once again, typing out a simple 'please tell me we're not related' before sending it.

Less than ten minutes later Jongdae sent him a reply confirming that there is no chance of them being related which caused Chen to grin.

He doesn’t usually sext within the first day of talking to his client, but he couldn’t help but find Jongdae extremely hot (and his dick is beautiful for a dick.) Jongdae is slimmer than him and is obviously a lot less toned, Chen also found out that Jongdae's shorter than him by 10 centimeters (Chen's pretty tall, so the fact that Jongdae is tiny compar to him has his dick twitching.)

They spent exactly two days just texting but mostly sexting before Chen had enough of the sexual tension between them, it's obvious Jongdae gets turned on talking to him, and he does too so what’s the point of dragging it on?

 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae practically wailed out, rushing into the brunette's room with his laptop in hand, frantic. “Chen is face timing me. What should I do- Oh my god- Help!”

Baekhyun tsked loudly, standing up before dragging Jongdae out of his room and into his own. “You're going to pick up and finger yourself until the neighbors file a noise complaint. If I have to hear you talk about his dick size _one_ more time I _will_ cry.”

“You’re just jealous.” The younger male huffed loudly, face flushed.

His housemate simply laughed, closing the door behind him after yelling out, “I'm serious.”

Jongdae's nervous and it’s obvious as he hastily picked up his laptop and accepted the call, he was wearing a plain white sleeveless, black Adidas boxers and his dark brown hair was styled messily. Chen on the other hand was half naked only wearing briefs and a leather strap, his blond hair styled in a perfect quiff. He was hot.

“Hey darling.” The porn star drawled out, his eyes twinkling as his kitten-like lips curled into a small smug smirk. “I see you’re dressed up for the occasion.” Chen laughed loudly and casually. If his cheeks didn’t flush a bright shade of red when he dragged his eyes down Jongdae’s toned biceps he it would’ve looked like they were just two casual identical friends face timing each other. Friends who get extremely turned on by each other.

After a few more seconds of silence Jongdae quickly cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the strap pressed against Chen's nipples. “Hey, love. I dressed up just for you.” he returned the same smug smirk, tugging at his shirt, letting it drop over his shoulder.

“I think,” the blonde started off, running his tongue across his bottom lip. “You’re too dressed up.”

The way his voice dropped an octave caused shivers down Jongdae's spine. “ _Oh_?” With the same smug smirk the teacher tugged his shirt over his head slowly, teasingly before finally throwing it aside. “Perhaps you’re right.”

He pushed the laptop away before getting off the bed, he made sure that Chen could see the curve of his ass and his small waist as he pushed his boxers down, revealing his hard hard cock.

“You’re beautiful,” the other male breathed out, his eyes trained to his own computer screen.

Jongdae laughed loudly positioning himself in front of his laptop with a grin. “Thank you, you narcissist.” he looked away, acting flustered as he fanned himself for a more dramatic effect.

“I'm the narcissist now, okay!” Chen laughed from the other screen. Even their laughs sounds the same. “You should tease less and touch more.” the cam boy insisted, his voice lilt with hidden desperation.

The brunette didn’t hesitate. In less than a minute his short stubby fingers were wrapped around his dick, which was flushed hard in front of his screen the perfect view for Chen.

A small groan left Chen's lips as Jongdae slicked his hands up with lube. “Turned on already?” he chuckled gently, voice strained.

“Kinda hard not to be.” the other male replied immediately, pulling his own briefs off only to revealing his flushed cock, the image causing Jongdae to moan, surprising both him and Chen. “Obviously you are too.”

Jongdae laughed again, scooting back so Chen could see his curves and the way he flicked his thumb against the slit of his dick. “I wish you were here.” he breathed out, neck flushed as he picked up his pace, the wet sounds causing another bolt of arousal to rush towards his dick.

“If I was there you'd be screaming my name and begging for more.” Chen quipped easily, his eyes trained on the elder, his own slightly less stubby but still short fingers wrapped around his own cock as he twirled his nipple between his fingers.

“Finger yourself for me.” the cam boy said after a few moments of heavy panting and loud whimpering. His voice was strained, but still low and oh so suggestive.

Jongdae quickly grabbed the still new bottle of lube off his nightstand before slicking his fingers up again, moaning when he pressed the first digit into his ass. “I wish you were here, fucking me.” he panted out, slipping two fingers in at once, already loose from fucking himself with a dildo last night.

Chen grinned at him, his bright brown eyes twinkling. “Next time.” he hummed, squeezing his own cock, pumping it to the same rhythm as Jongdae. “I'll destroy you.”

A loud moan escaped Jongdae's lips, his fingers fucking him faster as he dropped the hand around his cock to the side, gripping his bed sheets tightly.

“You look so good like this Jongdae.” the younger male laughed but his voice got caught in his throat when Jongdae curled his fingers, the sight causing Chen to groan. “I usually have a high stamina, but fuck- Jongdae- you're so hot like this.”

Jongdae simply whimpered, spreading his legs further apart, letting Chen watched as he spurted precome onto his stomach, seconds from an orgasm. “I can't-“ he gasped loudly, scissoring himself. “I cant stop thinking about you- how you’d-“ he whimpered loudly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Chen's own groans became louder when he himself picked up his pace, still matching with Jongdae's hard but fast one.

“Chen.” he whined out, legs spread so wide they began to sting. “Please- I want you so much.” his own voiced faded out into a high pitch moan as he came all over his stomach.   
Jongdae shakily sat up straight, wincing slightly as he looked at Chen with a small smirk, winking as the porn star came across his own hands and definitely got some on his own laptop. “Next time. Let’s meet face to face.” Jongdae grinned causing Chen to laugh.

“Next time, you won’t be able to walk for days.” Chen smirked back, biting his bottom lip. “See you, Jongdae.”

“See you, Chen.”


End file.
